Bloody Valentine
by Scarlette Dreams
Summary: Dark little ficcy. Kinda sick, too. SJ Song fic.


[pic]  
  
Bloody Valentine  
  
Seto/Jou violent, very. Jou POV Death, blood, obstinacies, obsession, violence, and insanity. Yes, I'm not quite well, am I? oh, I'm laughing while writing this piece of. art {inside joke}. I don't think I should have weponds.  
  
Oh, my love  
  
Please don't cry  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
  
We'll start a new life  
  
I can't stand it. Everything He does is sooo perfect, it's sickening. Not just because you gush over him, but you gush over him when you should be gushing over me. I must fix this.  
  
I ripped out  
  
His throat  
  
And called you on the telephone  
  
To take off  
  
My disguise  
  
Just in time to hear you cry when you...  
  
I stand over him with a feeling of power. I am enjoying every minute of it. Even better it will solve all my problems. So I must finish the task.  
  
I reach down and feal my fingernails tear into his throat and grab the windpipe that resides there. I can hear a muffled scream like sound. Quickly, before I lose my nerve, I get a tighter grip and pull out the essential organ. The sound, smell, and feel of the tearing flesh makes me so happy, but it's not complete I want him to be more dead. So I claw his eyes out the sight of his blood sends a shiver through me, but I'm still not done.  
  
I watch the blood drain out from the holes I tore all over the body.  
  
I tear out his heart, what he did to me when he stole you.  
  
Then I called you to tell you. You didn't believe me, so you turned on the TV. You saw the footage on the news. Should they be showing the body, it will give little ones nightmares.  
  
I hear you vomiting, 'are you alright', I ask. You're crying and it hurts me. but when I get there everything will be alright.  
  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
  
The night he died  
  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
  
One last time  
  
Singin'...  
  
Oh, my love  
  
Please don't cry  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
  
We'll start a new life  
  
I don't know much at all  
  
I don't know wrong from right  
  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
  
There was  
  
Police and  
  
Flashing lights  
  
The rain came down so hard that night and the  
  
Headlines read  
  
A lover died  
  
No tell-tale heart was left to find when you...  
  
The police came. I left.  
  
The next day the paper read 'Kaiba corp.'s CEO's lover died.' They didn't even go into details or the background, disgraceful. After what they played on the news, but it doesn't matter now, nothing does, 'sept you.  
  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
  
The night he died  
  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
  
One last time  
  
Singin'...  
  
Oh, my love  
  
Please don't cry  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
  
We'll start a new life  
  
I don't know much at all  
  
I don't know wrong from right  
  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
  
Tonight  
  
No I don't know it's wrong to kill for personal gain. Death is a worldly thing, this goes beyond this world or the next. I just know you. Love. Don't cry, it's alright, we're together now.  
  
He dropped you off, I followed him home  
  
Then I, I stood outside his bedroom window  
  
Standing over him, he begged me not to do  
  
What I knew I had to do cause I'm so in love with you  
  
After you got home from your date I followed him to his apartment, then proseded to fix my problems. He cried and begged but I had to do the nessisary.  
  
Oh, my love  
  
Please don't cry  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
  
We'll start a new life  
  
I don't know much at all  
  
I don't know wrong from right  
  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
  
Tonight  
  
~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~ Bakura: that was.  
  
Merik: sick?  
  
Bakura: more than that.  
  
I'm sick I should be locked away. I know.  
  
Pleaz R&R  
  
Bakura& Merik: don't flame, it encourages her!  
  
Do flame it fuels my fire! 


End file.
